Adenanthera microsperma
by Dreaming Hime
Summary: Seorang gadis anti kemapanan, seorang guru menyebalkan, dan pohon indah yang menjadi saksi bisu cerita mereka. Cerita penuh kejutan dan kejadian yang harus terungkap. Summary ini ditulis oleh teman Author. Multichapter. RnR jika berkenan! Genre tidak menjamin is cerita.
1. How I Met You

_**Adenanthera microsperma**_  
Seorang gadis anti kemapanan, seorang guru menyebalkan, dan pohon indah yang menjadi saksi bisu cerita mereka. Cerita penuh kejutan dan kejadian yang harus terungkap. Summary ini ditulis oleh teman Author. Multichapter. RnR jika berkenan!

* * *

_**Warning :**_  
- _OOC and typo everywhere_!  
- _All in Claire's POV._  
- Fic ini menggunakan waktu dalam bulan.  
- Peta fic ini bisa dilihat di profil Author.  
- Fic ini menggunakan banyak sekali nama-nama tumbuhan, jika penasaran dengan bentuknya, _just Go Google It_.  
- RnR jika berkenan, kalau tidak, silakan menekan tombol X di pojok kanan tab.  
_**  
Disclaimer :**_  
Harvest Moon milik Natsume, tapi fic ini murni karangan saya sendiri.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : How I Met You**_

* * *

_**Introducion**_

* * *

Hai, namaku Claire Petronella Fiore. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku duduk di kelas 11-A di sekolah paling membosankan di dunia, International Mineral High School, atau IMHS. Entah dari dewa mana para pendiri sekolah ini mendapatkan wangsit berisi kebodohan membangun sekolah berbasis internasional di tempat tidak terkenal seperti ini? Rasanya kepalaku agak pening memikirkannya. Sekolah ini juga dibangun di daerah bekas peternakan, yang dulunya kudengar dikelola seorang lelaki tua yang hidup menyendiri.

Sekolah ini memiliki kuota kelas yang sedikit. Hanya ada 4 kelas di setiap angkatan, dan setiap kelas terdiri dari 15 murid. Sehingga, hanya ada 12 kelas dan 180 murid di sini. Namun, bisa dibilang sekolah ini memiliki fasilitas yang teramat sangat lengkap sekali. Mulai dari kegiatan klub, pelajaran, sarana olahraga, pemeriksaan kesehatan sebulan sekali, kantin yang sangat memadai, taman, laboratorium, dan sebagainya. Oh ya, Kota Mineral ini bukanlah milik Negara. Kota ini merupakan kota yang dibeli khusus oleh beberapa _developer _untuk membangun sekolah dan fasilitas-fasilitasnya.

Sekolah ini dengan kejam dan rasis membeda-bedakan kemampuan siswa. Siswa-siswa terpintar akan tinggal di kelas A dan yang, maaf, siswa-siswa bodoh, akan berada di kelas D. Sekolah ini tidak mengikuti kurikulum yang ditetapkan negara, walaupun lulusan sekolah ini dijamin bisa mengikuti ujian negara dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan sekali. Pada tahun pertama, kami akan dididik dengan pelajaran tiga tahun sesuai kurikulum yang dipadatkan untuk dikuasai dalam satu tahun, dan tahun kedua berikut ketiga, kami akan mengikuti pendidikan tingkat lanjut yang biasanya diperoleh pada jenjang perkuliahan.

Namun, aku tak terlalu menyukai bersekolah di tempat yang lumayan bonafit ini. Aku benci sekolah yang dipenuhi kaum borjuis dan arogan. Ayahku, Clark Fiore, adalah seorang pengusaha dan penaruh saham di berbagai perusahaan asing. Sedangkan ibuku, Clarissa Fiore, adalah seorang artis internasional. Mereka hanya pulang setahun sekali. Mereka memang memiliki penghasilan yang banyak, walaupun waktu bersama hanya sedikit. Sekalipun aku lahir dan tumbuh di keluarga yang kaya, dan bukan bermaksud sombong, bahkan aku adalah siswi terkaya di sekolah ini, namun, tak sekalipun kusombongkan hartaku. Karena, menurutku, harta itu diperoleh atas usaha keluargaku, bukan kepunyaanku yang hanya bisa membebani mereka. Bahkan bisa disebut aku adalah orang yang anti-kemapanan.

Mungkin hal inilah yang membuatku termasuk dalam—yang menurut para guru yang mengaku profesional dalam mendidik siswa-siswi berakhlak buruk seperti titisan setan sekalipun—golongan siswa berandalan. Berkali-kali aku menjahili teman-temanku, misalnya menyembunyikan barang-barang berharga seperti telepon genggam, laptop, dompet, dan sebagainya, lalu aku akan mengembalikannya jika mereka sudah mulai menangis. Ataupun menaruh jebakan-jebakan kecil seperti lumpur di kursi, tas, bahkan baju ganti.

Begitupula dengan para guru, aku sering membolos pelajaran jika sedang tidak berminat, pura-pura sakit, dan tindakan penipuan lainnya. Atau merusak barang-barang milik guru dan setelah ketahuan pura-pura memasang tampang polos dan menangis lalu melaporkan tindakan tersebut ke orang tuaku. Yang paling parah, aku juga pernah membakar kertas lembar jawaban ulangan semester dan aku berpura-pura bahwa aku mengira itu adalah kertas sampah dan saat piket aku membakarnya. Lalu aku di skors satu bulan.

Berkali-kali pula aku dipanggil oleh guru BP, Mrs. Lillia Zakharia, atas pengaduan perilaku seperti setan dan berakhir dengan dialog seperti ini,  
"Miss Fiore, apakah kau tidak bosan terus menerus dipanggil seperti ini?"  
"Tidak, aku menunggumu bosan untuk memanggilku ke ruanganmu yang busuk ini."  
"Huft. Bahkan Magister Psikologi sepertiku pun hanya bisa pasrah menghadapi kelakuanmu."  
"Sungguh suatu kehormatan bagiku. Cepat selesaikan basa-basimu."  
"Miss Fiore, menurutmu, apakah kau melakukan hal yang benar selama di sekolah ini?"  
"Menurutku adalah menurutku, jadi tolong hargai pendapatku. Ya. Aku bertindak dengan benar selama bersekolah di sarang kaum borjuis-arogan memuakkan ini."  
"Wajar untuk seorang yang anti-kemapanan sepertimu berkata seperti itu. Namun, mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, sekarang semua hal telah diukur dengan harta."  
"Memangnya harta bisa kau bawa ke alam baka? Bodoh."

Lalu, sebelum Mrs. Lillia membalas ucapanku dengan kata-kata sok bijaknya, aku menggebrak mejanya, keluar, dan membanting pintu ruangan BP sampai kusennya bergetar-getar. Lalu, dari jendela kuintip, ia telah merosot dari kursinya dengan wajah pasrah. Biarkan saja, buat apa meminta maaf, aku tidak bersalah!

Sekolah ini juga menyediakan asrama bagi para siswa. Asrama itu dibagi menjadi dua, asrama putra dan asrama putrid. Dulunya bangunan kedua asrama ini adalah toko ayam juga toko sapi dan kambing. Asrama ini juga menyediakan lahan parkir yang dulunya toko pandai besi dan rumah kota seorang petani. Asrama ini sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut asrama, lebih tepat disebut apartemen mini karena setiap siswa mendapat satu ruangan. Asrama ini sering disebut Asrama Mineral oleh penghuninya.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, aku adalah satu segelintir siswa yang memiliki tempat tinggal yang tidak berada dalam asrama. Semenjak aku masuk SMA, aku tinggal di rumah berwarna kuning gading milik orang tuaku yang terletak di kaki bukit. Kudengar, dahulu rumah ini dulunya vila dan merupakan hadiah dari seorang suami untuk istrinya di hari peringatan 50 tahun pernikahan mereka. Namun, tempat ini digadaikan seseorang yang merupakan keturunan dari pasangan tersebut karena terikat hutang dengan ayahku.

Akhirnya, vila yang sebelumnya sangat bobrok ini menjadi rumah berlantai dua. Lantai satu berisi ruang tamu, kamar tamu, ruang makan, dapur, dan ruang keluarga. Lantai dua berisi kamarku, ruang permainan, dan kamar ayah ibuku. Walaupun vila ini cukup luas, namun vila ini hanya ditempati olehku saja. Ayah ibuku hanya datang setahun sekali. Dan aku menolak untuk memiliki pembantu di rumah ini, karena hanya akan mengganggu privasiku dan membuatku semakin manja.

Untuk tempat tinggal para guru, sekolah juga menyediakan kompleks perumahan mini, yang disebut KP Mineral atau Kompleks Perumahan Mineral. Selain itu, di sana juga terdapat bangunan seperti apartemen khusus untuk pegawai sekolah. Kompleks ini terletak di belakang sekolah, yaitu di daerah hutan yang dulunya dihuni seorang tukang kayu.

* * *

_**Tuesday, February 2**__**th**_

* * *

**06.00 AM, Claire's House.**

* * *

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari _Baby Pink King Size Bed _milikku. Setelah melakukan beberapa gerakan yoga ringan, aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual-ritual pribadiku. Sesudah mandi dan berpakaian, aku keluar dari kamarku yang berada di lantai dua untuk menyiapkan sarapan di lantai satu. Setelah sarapanku selesai kubuat, aku membawanya di atas nampan untuk sarapan di balkon kamarku.

Aku langsung duduk di satu kursi yang dilengkapi _terracotta tile top oval_ kecil yang menghadap ke kebun rumahku. Kuhirup teh hangat dari cangkirnya. Aroma daun salam menyentuh lembut hidungku. Teh _Quan Yim. _Lalu aku mengiris _cream bagel_ku, sehingga krim vanila keluar dari dalamnya membanjiri piring. Kuarahkan mataku ke hamparan kebun rumahku. Berbagai macam tanaman kutemukan, berhimpit tapi teratur. Juga kolam buatan dengan air terjun kecil, tempat tinggal koi dan tempat hinggapnya merpati. Suasana yang mungkin akan diinginkan semua orang.

Kebunku juga dihiasi dengan berbagai tanaman seperti _Crinum giganteum_ yang bergerombol tersebar di tengah kebun, _Terminalia catappa_ yang akan menaungi siapapun yang duduk dibawahnya, _Eusideroxylon zwageri_ kurus berbaris di sekitar selasar antara rumah dan gerbang, tumbuh-tumbuhan indah seperti _Anthurium renaissance, Mammillaria elongate, Chaemasereas, Parodia scopa,_ tersebar di pot di meja bertangga-tangga, sedangkan _Chysis, Cattleya, Tainia shimadai,_ dan kawan-kawannya bergantung-gantung di pinggiran atap selasar, ada juga _Nymphaea caerula_ yang unjuk gigi di kolam kecil, beberapa _Areca catechu_ dan _Ravenala madagascariensis_ yang menjulang tinggi di tengah kebun, _Aquilaria malaccensis_ di kanan kiri gerbang, _Petunia exserta_ di pinggiran dan jendela rumah, _Pterocarpus indicus_ yang menyebarkan buah kuningnya, _Mimusops elengi_ dan _Amarylliss belladonna_ di pinggiran kebun, _Monstera deliciosa _dan _Arundinaria japonica_ di pot-pot besar di lantai selasar,

Namun kuarahkan pandangan lebih jauh lagi, hamparan hutan dan sungai menyambutku. Hutan yang tak teratur, memiliki banyak jenis tanaman yang mungkin belum diketahui ahli botani sekalipun. Danau yang luas menarik perhatianku. Aku mendengar mitos bodoh bahwa Kappa, makhluk legendaris itu, tinggal di sana. Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan gosip tersebut, paling-paling hanya dibuat agar orang-orang menjaga kebersihan danau tersebut.

Jauh di dalam hutan sana, mungkin ada Inocarpus edulis yang buahnya bergizi tinggi, _Ficus rhododendrifolia_ yang bagi awam sulit dibedakan dengan singkong, mungkin juga di sana ada _Phempis acidula_ raksasa yang hanya bisa kita lihat dalam versi bonsainya, _Cinnamomum porrectum_ yang menjulang, _Ardisisa elliptica_ dan _Smilax helferi_ yang menghasilkan buah-buah kecil, _Aster cordifolius_ yang indah, _Punica granatum_ dan _Euginia jambos_ dengan buahnya yang merah menggantung menggoda siapapun yang melihatnya, _Beaucarnea recurvata_ yang menyeramkan, _Nypa fruticans_, _Colocasia esculenta_, _Panicum stagninum_ yang menghiasi pinggiran rawa, juga _Pilea microphylla_ yang bernaung dibawah pohon-pohon besar, dan tanaman lainnya yang bahkan belum diketahui namanya oleh para ahli.

Kubandingkan kedua pemandangan yang telah kulihat. Entah mengapa setiap air berderak, jiwaku turut begetar. Setiap hembusan angin menyapa lembut daun di pohon dan rerumputan, jiwaku merasa terpanggil. Keindahan dan misteri tanpa batas tersebut mengusir segala kebodohan yang merasuki ubun-ubunku. Aku merasa dibodohi dengan segala fatamorgana yang ada dalam rumahku. Keindahan di dalamnya hanya ada selama aku terbuai dalam kemewahan.

Tak mau berlarut-larut dalam pemikiranku, kuraih tasku dan pergi ke halaman rumahku untuk member makan koi-koiku. Setelah itu aku pergi ke garasi dan aku segera membuka kunci sepeda biru mudaku, tanpa mempedulikan _Blue Sky Mercedes Benz_ , pesanan langsung dan eksklusif dari produsennya, yang sepertinya mulai bosan tinggal di garasi tanpa pernah kuajak pergi. Lalu, aku membuka gerbang rumahku, satu lagi kebodohan yang dilakukan arsitek rumah ini. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa gerbang setinggi 3 meter ini sangat merepotkan untuk dibuka-tutup?

Tanpa banyak basa basi lagi, aku segera pergi ke sekolah. Walaupun medan sangat sulit ditempuh, aku tetap pergi. Setelah melintasi danau dan hutan kecil, aku sampai di belakang sekolah. Namun aku harus memutar karena gerbang belakang sekolah hanya boleh dipakai untuk guru-guru saja.

* * *

**06.55 AM, International Mineral High School**

* * *

Aku menaruh sepedaku dengan sembarangan di tempat parkir khusus sepeda. Biasanya hanya ada sepedaku di parkiran sepeda karena siswa-siswi lain lebih memilih berjalan kaki atau diantar dengan mobil mewah oleh supir pribadi, tapi sekarang ada sepeda hitam. Tanpa memusingkannya lebih lanjut, aku langsung berlari ke depan gerbang sekolah. Aku tak memperhatikan bahwa kancing jas seragamku terbuka dan dasiku longgar. Syukurlah Mr. Zack Anderson belum menutupnya. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lelah dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja. Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Aku berani taruhan, setiap orang di sekolah ini pasti pernah menatapku seperti itu.

Aku masih harus menaiki tangga untuk sampai ke kelasku yang terletak di lantai dua. Setelah sampai di kelasku, 11A, aku memilih bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Semua siswa di kelasku sudah mengetahui bahwa tempat itu milikku. Aku pernah mendorong temanku sampai terluka hanya karena ia duduk di kursi itu. Aku tidak mau tahu bahwa setiap orang memiliki hak. Aku begitu mencintai tempat itu karena dari sanalah terlihat pemandangan yang masih jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan kelas yang hanya diisi 15 siswa.

Berhubung aku sedang bosan, aku memperhatikan para siswi di kelasku. Mereka sedang berkumpul dan bergosip. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Mereka tidak pernah mengajakku bergabung karena aku selalu punya kalimat sarkastik setiap mereka sedang _curhat_, atau memasang tampang bosan ketika bergosip. Apa asyiknya, sih, membahas kehidupan pribadi orang lain? Memangnya kau sempurna sehingga menggunjingkan orang lain? Mungkin itulah yang membuatku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman dekat di sini.

Mereka juga sangat memperhatikan penampilan mereka. Kulit mereka lembut dan harum, wajah mereka dipenuhi _make up_, rambut mereka halus, lembut, dan dipenuhi hiasan, dan dibeberapa tempat di tubuh mereka, pasti ada saja perhiasan mahal bernilai tinggi. Sedangkan aku, kulitku terbakar matahari, wajahku dan rambutku juga polos tanpa riasan dan aksesoris. Satu-satunya perhiasan yang kupakai adalah kalung warisan dari ibuku yang selalu kumasukkan dalam bajuku. Bukan bermaksud sombong, kalung tersebut berbandul _pink diamond_ berdiameter 1 cm bulat sempurna yang pinggirannya dihiasi berlian Swarovskiseperti pasir dengan tali platina.

Berbeda dengan siswa lain yang sudah mulai duduk tegak di kursinya masing-masing dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran fisika di atas meja. Aku masih duduk dengan santai di kursiku dan menelungkupkan kepalaku ke dalam lipatan tanganku menatap ke luar jendela. Melihat kemewahan fatamorgana di sekelilingku.

Akhirnya bel tanda pelajaran mulai berbunyi. Aku masih saja bertahan dalam posisiku tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk bersiap. Tiba-tiba, kepala sekolah sekaligus walikota, Mr. Thomas Jefferson datang dengan Mr. Basil Hopkins, wali kelasku sekaligus guru biologi, dan seorang pemuda yang kuperkirakan masih berumur 20 tahunan, matanya berwarna _hazel_ dan rambutnya berwarna cokelat tua, ia cukup menarik. Sepertinya, sekarang pandangan siswi-siswi di kelas ini tertuju padanya.

Lalu terdengar suara batuk berat yang disengaja oleh kepala sekolah dan tatapan tajam dari Mr. Basil. Aku merapikan sedikit rokku —yang memang menyebalkan karena rok tersebut hanya memiliki panjang 20 cm dan jika salah dirapikan, maka akan tersingkap—dan segera duduk tegak. Tiba-tiba mataku bertemu dengan sepasang hazel milik pemuda itu yang ternyata telah menatap mataku dari tadi. Mata kami bertemu selama hampir 10 detik dan aku tak mendengar apapun yang sedang dikatakan Mr. Thomas. Pipiku terasa panas dan aku memandang ke Mr. Thomas. Ia juga pura-pura bertindak seolah hal itu tak terjadi.

Setelah itu aku mendengar sedikit perkataan Mr. Thomas.

"… jadi, atas pertimbangan mengenai hal-hal tadi, kami, atas nama pihak sekolah, akan memberikan cuti sementara untuk Mr. Basil Hopkins untuk menjadi perwakilan negara sampai pertengahan bulan Maret untuk konferensi internasional, dan menggantikannya untuk sementara, dengan Mr. Jack Xavier."

Kemudian, Mr. Basil mengucapkan beberapa kata agar kami rajin belajar, tidak berbuat kekacauan, dan hal-hal tidak penting lainnya. Lalu Mr. Basil dan Mr. Thomas pergi.

Kutatap pemuda itu, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan lalu memperkenalkan dirinya,  
"_Morning, everyone_. Nama saya Jack Johan Xavier. Umur saya 20 tahun. Saya alumni sekolah ini. Saya Sarjana Sains Fakultas Biologi dari Forget Me Not University. Saya baru lulus sekitar tahun lalu dan bekerja sebagai ahli botani beberapa bulan terakhir. Tapi, mulai dari hari ini, saya yang akan mengajar biologi kelas 11 di sekolah ini dan menjadi wali kelas 11-A, sampai pertengahan Maret. Sekarang saya tinggal di Kompleks Perumahan Mineral Blok A. Senang bertemu dengan kalian semua."

Wow, guru ini tidak bisa diremehkan, ia bisa lulus kuliah dengan umur masih 20 tahun. Bahkan ia mengajar di kelas 11 yang mempelajari ilmu yang seharusnya didapatkan dalam jenjang perkuliahan. Dan setahuku, blok A ada di hutan. Biasanya para guru memilih untuk menempati rumah-rumah di daerah ini karena lebih menenangkan. Hal ini cukup menyebalkan karena jika aku pergi ke sekolah aku harus melewati tempat tinggal guru-guru tersebut karena siswa hanya boleh masuk dari gerbang depan.

Lalu, Mr. Jack menyuruh kami memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Sampai yang paling terakhir adalah aku yang hanya memperkenalkan diriku sedikit dan mungkin cukup kurang sopan,  
"Nama saya Claire Petronella Fiore, umur saya 16 tahun. Saya tinggal di rumah dekat kaki bukit. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."  
"Fiore, hm . . . Jadi rumah itu sekarang kau yang tempati, ya?"  
"Hah?"  
"_Nothing._"

Akhirnya Mr. Jack mulai mengajar. Aku agak sedikit sebal melihatnya, ini, kan, hari pertamanya mengajar, mengapa ia tidak bersenang-senang dahulu dengan kami? Yah, walaupun cara mengajarnya mudah dipahami juga, sih. Atau jangan-jangan karena kelas A adalah kelas unggulan, makanya kami disuguhi materi lebih dahulu? Dasar rasis! Dengusku dalam hati.

Berbeda dengan siswa-siswi yang lain yang sedang mencatat apa yang sedang diterangkan Mr. Jack, aku kembali tidur-tiduran di atas meja. Walaupun aku sedikit mendengarkan. Bukan bermaksud sombong, jika guru bodoh ini mengoceh tentang tumbuh-tumbuhan, aku sudah hapal di luar kepala. Di halaman rumahku aku memiliki bermacam-macam tumbuhan dan aku hapal masing-masing nama dan karakteristiknya, belum lagi aku memiliki rumah kaca yang cukup besar di dekat rumahku di Lembah Forget Me Not.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara pukulan di mejaku dan suara yang tegas sekali. Aku langsung membuka mataku, dan safirku bertemu dengan hazelnya yang dalam. Sepertinya jarak kami kurang dari 20 sentimeter.  
"BRAK! Miss Fiore, _Can you hear me_?"  
"_W-what_?"  
"Miss _Sleepy-head, _sepertinya kau harus bertemu denganku di kantor guru saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi."

Argh, bodohnya! Aku tertidur di dalam kelas untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi mungkin inilah yang paling fatal. Tertidur pada saat pertama kalinya seorang guru baru mengajar. Secara tidak langsung, aku mengatakan '_Huah, bodoh sekali guru ini, ia membosankan dan tidak bisa mengajar'. _Ah, tak apalah, mengapa aku tegang sekali? Biasanya jika aku ditegur guru, aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pelajaran yang terhambat, ia langsung keluar kelas dan kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Dalam satu hari, kecuali hari Jumat, ada tiga mata pelajaran, yang masing-masing lamanya dua di tengah-tengah perpindahan pelajaran pertama dan kedua, akan ada istirahat selama 30 menit. Sedangkan, untuk di perpindahan mata pelajaran kedua dan ketiga akan ada istirahat untuk makan siang selama satu jam. Jadi, kalau masuk sekolah jam tujuh pagi, maka waktu pulang adalah jam setengah tiga siang.

Aku langsung mengikutinya dari belakang diiringi tatapan iri dari siswi-siswi di kelasku.

* * *

**09.00 AM, Mr. Jack Xavier Office, International Mineral High School  
**

* * *

Menyebalkan! Biasanya guru-guru lainnya tak terlalu mempedulikan jika aku tertidur di kelas, paling parah hanya dimarahi saja! Memangnya siapa, sih, guru baru ini? Sombong sekali ia! Rutukku dalam hati. Dengan santainya ia menghirup kopi dari mugnya. Seakan tak menyadari keberadaanku di sini, di hadapannya, tak sampai satu meter darinya.

Karena bosan tidak diperlakukan sepantasnya, aku memperhatikan detail kantor yang berdasarkan perkiraanku baru ditempatinya kemarin atau tadi pagi. Berantakan. Tumpukan kertas dimana-mana, peralatan tulis berserakan. Namun, entah mengapa ruangan berukuran dua puluh meter persegi ini tidak terasa pengap sama ia tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan lebih memilih membuka jendela di belakang kursinya dan menaruh beberapa pot _peperomia _berbagai jenis di dekatnya.

Seperti menyadari pikiranku, ia memulai pembicaraan.  
"Ehem." Suara batuk palsu mulai dikeluarkannya.  
"Hah?" Dasar dungu, jangan menjadi orang idiot!  
"_Welcome_, Ms. Fiore!"  
"Hn." Balasku dingin.  
"Jadi menurutmu, apa hukuman yang setimpal untuk orang yang tertidur di jam pelajaran pertama pada hari pertama seorang guru baru mulai mengajar?"  
"Tidak tahu." Jawabku acuh tak acuh.  
"Rupanya kau masih lebih santun daripada yang dikatakan Mr. Thomas. Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu memilih hukumanmu sendiri." Selesaikan basa-basimu!  
"Biarkan aku menikmati istirahat ini." Jawabku yang mulai terpancing emosi.  
"Baik, tapi tidak untuk istirahat berikutnya"  
"Apa?!" Safirku mendelik tajam menatapnya.  
"Kalau kau mau, sih!" Katanya sambil menaikan bahunya.  
"Hentikan basa-basimu! Cepat hukum aku jika kau ingin! _Moron_!" Aku mulai terpancing emosi.  
"_Watch your mouth, lady! _Woah, kau bilang aku dungu? Aku lulusan terbaik FMN University, _cum laude _dengan IPK 4,0 ! Bahkan aku berani taruhan tahun ini aku akan mendapat gelar _suma cum laude _dalam pendidikan magisterku."  
"Sombong!"  
"Makanya, jangan menghinaku. Berhubung aku tak sedang ingin berlama-lama dengan gadis berandalan, sombong, dan sok, aku putuskan untuk menghukummu merawat tanaman di rumah kaca dan halaman belakang sekolah dimulai dari besok sampai aku pergi."  
"Apa?!"  
"Sudah, sudah, keluar sana!" Katanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Aku langsung keluar dan membanting pintu kantornya. Dasar sinting! Dia pikir dia siapa?! Aku berharap semoga saja ia hanya bercanda.

* * *

_**Additional Information**_

* * *

**11-A IMHS  
Class Representative :  
**Trent Evan Wilde**  
Homeroom Teacher :  
**Basil Hopkins (on leave)  
Jack Johan Xavier (in charge)**  
List of Students :**  
Annabele Horace (Ann)  
Cam Abrams Fabray  
Celia Andante Barille  
Chelsea Jasmine Hudson  
Claire Petronella Fiore  
Cliff Henson Hourman  
Elliana Turnbull (Elli)  
Gray Morte Lynn  
Mary Noira Hopkins  
Mikhail Adams  
Nami Seine Pillschue  
Rick Alfe Zakharia  
Sabrina Sylvester  
Skye Wade Lopez  
Trent Evan Wilde

* * *

**Next Chapter Additional Information :  
**School Map, QnA, and many more!


	2. Backyard

_**Adenanthera microsperma**_  
Seorang gadis anti kemapanan, seorang guru menyebalkan, dan pohon indah yang menjadi saksi bisu cerita mereka. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata seseorang. Summary jauh dengan isi fic, baca jika berkenan!

* * *

_**Warning :**_  
- _OOC and typo everywhere_!  
- _All in Claire's POV._  
- Fic ini menggunakan waktu dalam bulan.  
- Peta fic ini bisa dilihat di :  
- Fic ini menggunakan banyak sekali nama-nama tumbuhan, jika penasaran dengan bentuknya, _just Go Google It_  
- RnR jika berkenan, kalau tidak, silakan menekan tombol X di pojok kanan tab.  
- Jika fic ini melanggar aturan dan ketentuan dalam , saya bersedia jika fic ini dihapus atau di flame.  
_**  
Disclaimer :**_  
Harvest Moon milik Natsume, tapi fic ini murni karangan saya sendiri.

_**PS :  
**Sumimasen, _chappy kali ini lebih pendek dan lama di upload, walaupun saya tau tidak ada yang menunggu fic ini, alasannya saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya di sekolah. Harap maklum :)

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : Backyard**_

* * *

**12.00 PM, Canteen, International Mineral High School  
**

* * *

Aku berjalan ke ruang mesin penjual otomatis yang menjual kupon-kupon makanan untuk di tukar ke penjaga kantin. Suasananya sepi, karena istirahat sudah lewat 30 menit yang lalu. Karena terlambat datang, aku hanya bisa berharap omurice favoritku masih ada. Beruntung, ternyata masih tersisa dua lagi! Saat kuponnya mulai keluar, seseorang langsung menyambarnya dan pergi. Mr. Jack Henson!

"Hei!"  
"Heh?"  
"Kupon itu milikku!"  
"Enak saja, aku yang memegangnya!"  
"Tapi aku yang mengeluarkannya!"  
"_Like I care_? _It's mine no matter what you say_!"  
"Mana bisa begitu! Lagipula aku membelinya dengan uangku!"  
"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun berpisah dengan omurice di sekolah ini. Lagipula kau kan bisa mengeluarkannya lagi. Sudah, ya! Aku lapar, kita lanjutkan nanti sore saja. Soal uangnya, nih!"

Pria dungu itu memasukkan uang ke mesin dan langsung keluar dari ruangan. Dengan jengkel, aku terpaksa membeli lagi -walaupun dengan uang si dungu yang malas kusebutkan namanya- dari mesin tersebut dan langsung keluar dan menukar kupon. Dengan sepiring omurice di tangan dan segelas _strawberry milkshake_, aku langsung menuju ke tempat favoritku, meja di dekat jendela luas yang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Dan ternyata, dia lagi! Mr. Jack Henson, mengapa kau senang sekali mengambil kesenanganku?

Berhubung aku sedang tidak ingin mencari keributan di tengah umum, aku pergi mencari meja lain. Ternyata, satu-satunya meja di dekat jendela yang kosong hanya berjarak sekitar tiga meja dari tempat si dungu itu. Terpaksa aku duduk dan makan di situ. Rasanya memang kurang nyaman karena aku belum terbiasa duduk di tempat ini. Mau apa lagi? Terpaksa aku memukul mundur egoku dan pasrah saja. Kupotong omuriceku yang sepertinya sudah menunggu untuk masuk ke mulutku lalu menyendoknya. Berbagai rempah yang bercampur dengan nasi dan telur dadar lembut yang mengelus lidahku membuatku sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku memperhatikan lounge khusus murid kelas tiga yang berada tak jauh dariku. Pasti menyenangkan rasanya duduk di sana. Pemandangan dari jendela di sana sangatlah luar biasa indahnya. Inilah dampak dari senioritas yang menyebalkan. Kulihat di atas sana semuanya memesan menu kelas atas dengan porsi yang sangat kecil sehingga menurutku tak pantas untuk disebut makanan. Mereka semua juga makan sesuai dengan _table manner. _Sedangkan aku makan dengan kalap karena itulah caraku menikmatinya.

Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Mr. Jack yang memunggungiku. Dan betapa menyebalkannya, bahkan belum sehari ia berada di sini, ia sudah menarik perhatian para siswi. Mereka bergelayut manja di lengannya dan duduk di sekitarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak merasa terganggu karena aku mendengar beberapa kali mereka tertawa bersama dengan kerasnya. Bahkan sesekali aku melihat ia disuapi oleh gadis-gadis sinting tersebut. Tak mau berlama-lama, setelah selesai makan aku langsung pergi dari pintu keluar di belakangku.

* * *

**14.30 PM, International Mineral High School  
**

* * *

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, setelah ketua kelas melakukan aba-aba bodohnya, aku langsung menghambur keluar. Namun setibanya di gerbang depan sekolah, tanganku dipegang seseorang dan ditarik paksa. Karena terlalu bodoh jika aku berteriak di tempat seperti ini, aku langsung melotot ke arah si pelaku yang ternyata . . . Mr. Jack Henson! Apakah memang kebutuhannya mengangguku?

"Kau ngapain, sih?"  
"Bernafas, berbicara, mungkin."  
"Memangnya kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa mengangguku, ya?"  
"Woah, ucapan yang penuh percaya diri, aku menghargainya, nona! Aku hanya ingin kau melaksanakan hukumanmu untuk mendisiplinkan dirimu."  
"Mendisiplinkan diriku?"  
"Untuk melaksanakan hukumanmu. Sebagai guru yang baik, aku harus berani menegurmu!"  
"Hukuman apa?"  
"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Hukuman atas kesalahanmu pada waktu pelajaranku!"  
"Astaga, jadi itu serius?"  
"Menurutmu?"

Ia kembali mencengkram tanganku, untung saja suasananya ramai sehingga tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa tanganku sedang ditarik-tarik begundal berkedok guru biologi. Menyebalkan rasanya. Seandainya sepi, mungkin tiga hari akan ia habiskan dengan koma di rumah sakit hasil pengeroyokanku. Bahkan hukumannya pun tak masuk akal! Memangnya aku tukang kebun, hah? Lagipula halaman belakang sekolah itu luas sekali. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di rumah kaca. Rumah kaca ini teletak di samping pohon _Adenanthera microsperma_, atau biasa disebut pohon saga, sehingga banyak sekali biji saga berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Nah, sudah sampai!"  
"Huh!"  
"Kalau kau cemberut, wajahmu yang jelek itu lebih cocok dijadikan penggilasan cucian. Ambil emrat, lalu siram semua tanaman di sini! Berhubung aku baik hati, kau hanya perlu menyirami bunga di pot. Itupun jika nona kaya sepertimu bisa melakukannya dengan baik dan benar."  
"Tutup mulutmu! Aku sudah biasa mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti ini. Bahkan aku bisa menyebutkan semua nama latin dan cara merawat tumbuhan di sini jika aku mau!"  
"Lakukan hukumanmu dulu sebelumnya!"

Aku mengambil emrat dan mengisinya dengan air yang dicampur dengan penyedap makanan, lalu menyiramnya ke tanaman_. _Terkadang aku mengelus daun tanaman tersebut sambil bersenandung riang. Mr. Jack yang sedang menyiangi rumput-rumput liar di pot menaikkan alis kirinya, aku balas menatap sinis. Akhirnya aku selesai menyirami tanaman.

"Pengetahuan umummu luar biasa. Rupanya, hanya etika dan wajahmu saja yang buruk."  
"Memangnya laki-laki yang berbicara tanpa berpikir itu bisa dibilang mempunyai etika?"  
"Setidaknya, aku hanya melakukannya pada orang-orang dengan tabiat setan saja."  
"Hentikan omongan bodohmu. Aku sudah menyirami semua tanaman ini, selanjutnya?"  
"Kalau begitu, sekarang sapu semua biji dan daun saga yang berada di sekitar rumah kaca ini!"  
"Apa?!"  
"Lakukan saja!"

Ia melemparkan sapu ke arahku yang untungnya segera kutangkap dengan cepat. Aku menyapunya sambil mendengus jengkel. Mr. Jack sepertinya tak telalu peduli, ia sedang berada di atas atap dan menyingkirkan biji serta daun saga di atasnya dengan sarung tangan dan mengumpulkannya di pinggiran atap. Dasar nekat! Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh dedaunan dan biji yang cukup banyak, aku menumpuknya di depan rumah kaca. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara cekikikan dan dua biji saga sukses bersarang di kepalaku.

"Hahahah!"  
"Memangnya kau pikir itu lucu?"  
"Iya!"

Sudah kuduga, si dungu itu lagi! Menyebalkan! Aku langsung melempar segenggam biji dan daun saga lalu melemparkannya ke atas. Perang pun pecah! Kami saling melempar satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya aku kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk tidak membalas dan kembali menyapu. Ia langsung turun dan ikut menyapu bersamaku. Setelah selesai, aku langsung duduk di bawah pohon saga. Aku terlalu lelah untuk langsung pulang. Aku melirik jam tangan digitalku, ternyata sudah jam enam. Aku mendengus kesal. Mr. Jack langsung melempar botol air mineral ke arahku. Aku langsung menenggak habis air di dalamnya. Aku haus sekali.

"Belum ingin pulang?"  
"Aku mau jika aku sanggup."  
"Lemah!"  
"Huh!"

Aku berdiri dari rerumputan dan berjalan keluar dari sekolah menuju lahan parkir, walaupun jauhnya luar biasa. Mr. Jack hanya mengikutiku dari belakang. Sialnya, gerbang sekolah telah ditutup. Tak ada jalan lain selain memanjat pagar. Aku langsung mengisyaratkan dengan tatapan dinginku kepada Mr. Jack untuk menghadap ke belakang. Aku memakai rok dan aku tidak mau jika aset masa depanku terlihat oleh laki-laki rendahan sepertinya. Setelah aku selesai memanjat, Mr. Jack langsung memanjat dan kami menuju lahan parkir. Ternyata, sepeda hitam yang tadi pagi adalah miliknya. Biasanya guru-guru lebih memilih mengendarai mobil ke sekolah. Karena aku sedang malas berpikir, aku langsung menaiki sepedaku.

"Kau yakin bisa sampai ke rumahmu dengan selamat?"  
"Yakin! Kau pikir aku gadis lemah?"  
"Iya!"  
"Menyebalkan!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku langsung mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang dan meninggalkannya. Sesampainya di rumah aku mandi, memanaskan makanan instan untuk makan malam, dan langsung tertidur di meja makan.

Begitulah seterusnya aku menghabiskan hariku sepulang sekolah. Entah sampai kapan ini semua berakhir. Melelahkan sekaligus membahagiakan. Mungkin karena kecintaanku akan tanaman, atau sebenarnya . . . entahlah. Kebahagiaan itu abstrak, kau tidak akan tahu penyebabnya.

* * *

**DENAH GEDUNG SEKOLAH  
**

* * *

**BAGIAN DEPAN (Dekat dengan Asrama)**

Lantai 1  
Bagian kiri : Unit Kesehatan Sekolah dan Indoor Green House untuk percobaan.  
Bagian tengah : Kelas 10-A s/d Kelas 10-D dengan kamar mandi dan ruang ganti.  
Bagian kanan : Ruangan khusus pelajaran dengan _native_ Bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Jerman, dan Indonesia.

**Lantai 2**  
Bagian kiri : Laboratorium Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, dan Biologi dengan fasilitas lengkap.  
Bagian tengah : Kelas 11-A s/d Kelas 11-D dengan kamar mandi dan kamar ganti.  
Bagian kanan : Ruangan khusus pelajaran dengan ahli Geografi, Sejarah, Pendidikan Kewarganegaraan, dan Ekonomi.

**Lantai 3  
**Bagian kiri : Ruang praktik Komputer dan Laboratorium Elektronik.  
Bagian tengah : Kelas 12-A s/d Kelas 12-D dengan kamar mandi dan kamar ganti.  
Bagian kanan : Gudang alat-alat kebersihan.

**Lantai 4  
**Kantin khusus hari sekolah dan ruangan guru sementara.

**BAGIAN BELAKANG (Dekat dengan KP. Mineral)**

Lantai 1   
Kantin khusus hari libur, terbuka untuk umum.

**Lantai 2**  
Ruangan Olahraga dan Aula.  
**  
Lantai 3**  
Ruang Klub dan OSIS.

**Lantai 4  
**Ruangan Kepala Sekolah, guru tetap, dan staff.

* * *

**QnA**

* * *

**Q :**Apa yang membuat Author terpikir membuat cerita _typical_ seperti ini?  
**A : **Menurut saya, sepertinya cerita dengan alur yang tidak terlalu bergejolak itu kurang diminati (berdasarkan 2 fic saya terdahulu). Jadi saya mencoba membuat cerita _typical_ yang lebih diminati dengan gaya saya sendiri. Bukan bermaksud merendahkan selera _fictioner_, lho. Saya memang menggunakan akun ini untuk berlatih sebagai profesional dengan memahami selera pasar.

**Q : **Sebutkan beberapa sumber inspirasi dalam cerita ini!**  
A : **Teman-teman saya (atas izinnya untuk memakai beberapa cerita romantis mereka untuk beberapa bagian romantic dalam _fic_ ini kedepannya), buku-buku botani, dan tanaman di halaman rumah saya yang menyejukkan hati dan pikiran saya dalam pembuatan _fic_ ini.

**Q : **Apakah ini fiksi atau tidak?**  
A :** 40% non-fiksi, 60% fiksi. Jadi saya mengumpulkan cerita-cerita romantis teman saya (dan juga saya sendiri) lalu saya mencocokkannya dengan alur cerita asli _fic_ ini.

**Q : **Mengapa Author memakai tokoh mainstream seperti Claire?**  
A : **Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, ini cerita _typical_.

**Q : **Apa harapan dan tujuan Author untuk cerita ini?**  
A : **Harapan saya supaya cerita ini bisa diterima oleh para pembaca. Tujuan saya adalah menyemarakkan hari-hari pembaca dan berlatih untuk membuat _fic_ semakin bagus untuk ke depannya.

* * *

**Sedikit Biodata Claire  
**

* * *

Nama : Claire Petronella Fiore  
TTL : Stuggart, 13 Juli 1997  
Umur : 16 tahun  
Nama Ayah : Clark Fiore  
Nama Ibu : Clarissa Strenmich  
Saudara : Micah Gruven Fiore (kakak)  
May Brianna Fiore (adik)

* * *

**Next Chapter Additional Information :  
**Seragam sekolah, QnA, and many more!


End file.
